


Cockblocking Has Its Benefits

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tommy didn't mean to cockblock. But he definitely doesn't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblocking Has Its Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for a prompt on Glam_Kink

 

 

Tommy wandered into the main room on the tour bus. He noticed Adam sitting there (with a cute little blonde in his lap) and waved. He wasn’t too fussed about seeing Adam with another guy (he kind of had a crush on Adam but he had let it go a while ago). He noticed Adam giving him a frustrated look and frowned, confused. He guessed that maybe he and Adam were having a disagreement and shrugged it off. He grabbed a bottle of water and plopped down on the couch next to them.

Adam and the guy were half hard from their making out (which was actually leading to something else until Tommy came in) and they desperately wanted to carry on with what they had started. See, Adam had started bringing random guys to the bus to fuck them. It helped with the sexual frustration he was having over Tommy throwing himself at him onstage and now it seemed that Tommy was going to be a fucking cockblock. He was really looking forward to tonight’s fuck as well, he had picked a little twink that greatly resembled Tommy and he wouldn’t have to imagine blonde hair beneath him this time.

Adam sighed and whispered to the guy that he would try to get rid of Tommy.

“Hey, aren’t you and Isaac going out to a club tonight?” he asked hopefully.

Tommy shook his head and took a sip from his bottle.

“No, I don’t really feel like it tonight.”

Adam glanced at the guy still in his lap and tried again.

“I heard Monte was doing some jamming in a studio today, you know, cause last time when you lot did it on the bus it woke me up.” Adam urged.

“So?”

“Well, don’t you want to go?” he looked pleadingly at Tommy.

“I’ve got a bit of a headache, to be honest with you.”

Adam groaned mentally and kind of felt like throwing Tommy off of the bus, but he really didn’t want to hurt him, so he didn’t. The guy in Adam’s lap (Ronan, was that his name?) turned to Tommy and gave it a go.

“We kind of need to talk.”

“What, us? I don’t even know you, why would we need to talk?” Tommy cocked his head to the side.

“No, not us. Me and Adam do.”

“Oh, go ahead. Don’t let me stop you.”

“In private.”

“Do you want me to go in another room?”

Ronan glanced at Adam, a clear question in his eyes. Adam shook his head. He definitely wouldn’t be able to have sex with Tommy in the next room. He glanced back at Tommy, who had a thoughtful look on his face, his nose scrunched up. Adam pushed the voice out of his brain that was screaming ‘that is freaking adorable!’ He felt a weight lift off his leg, and watched as Ronan leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, handing him his number scribbled on a napkin and whispered in his ear.

“Another time. Call me when you want some fun, baby.”

Ronan walked out of the door and Adam listened to the footsteps fade away. His fuck for tonight fade away. He turned to Tommy angrily and hissed at him.

“Do you have to be a fucking cockblock?”

Tommy gaped at him, shocked, “What?”

“Just because you fuck whores at a club every night doesn’t mean I get it every night!”

Tommy stood up and glared at Adam, his eyes flashing in anger.

“I don’t fuck whores every night, thank you very much! I’m not the one who brings random men in to fuck!”

“Yeah, well, that was my fuck for tonight so you better get out there and fetch me a pretty boy, Tommy!”

“Like hell I will! Look, I didn’t mean to cockblock, okay. And I’m sorry.”

Adam shrugged and realized that he was still bloody hard, just looking at Tommy’s perfect little ass got him turned on. Tommy saw him looking at his ass and his eyes darkened. He looked up through his lashes at Adam.

“You can always fuck me.”

Adam’s heart stopped, then started beating ten times as fast as before. It galloped in his chest and he looked into Tommy’s eyes to see if he was joking. He saw that he was deadly serious.

“You would let me...fuck you because you stopped me from fucking another guy.”

Tommy smirked and he reached up to stroke down his cheek.

“Yep.”

“I don’t think I should fuck you. You’ve never done anything with a guy before, have you?”

Tommy shook his head, and Adam sighed in relief. He didn’t think that he would be able to control the flare of jealousy that would spark in him if he had.

“You won’t be ready for that yet, then. I won’t take advantage of you like that. But...you can suck me off.” He waggled his eyebrows.

The lines on Tommy’s forehead relaxed and he dropped to his knees silently. He slowly unzipped Adam’s pants and pulled out his huge cock. He traced the veins with his finger, making Adam tremble with need. He grunted out.

“Tommy, come on. You stopped me from fucking someone tonight, the least you could do is put your mouth on my fucking dick.”

Adam expected Tommy to be slow, taking little licks first before taking it into his mouth. He got a shock when he felt wet heat engulf him and he looked down to see Tommy’s mouth stretched over Adam’s flushed cock. He moaned when he felt Tommy’s tongue slip into his slit for a second and shuddered when Tommy started to move up and down, bobbing his head as he did.

The friction of Tommy’s mouth on him, the image of Tommy sucking him off and the dreams he had had of this exact moment becoming reality set him off. He came down Tommy’s throat, clutching his hair and making him swallow every last drop. Tommy didn’t seem to mind at all and drank eagerly from Adam’s cock. Once he was dried out, Adam dragged Tommy back up and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on Tommy’s tongue.

When they had to come up for breath, Tommy pulled Adam down onto the couch and sat beside him.

“Was that good?” he asked, suddenly nervous.

Adam smiled and stroked his hand through Tommy’s hair fondly.

“It was better than good. Much better than anything I’ve ever dreamt of you doing to me.”

Tommy’s brow furrowed, and Adam realized what he had let slip. He had hoped things wouldn’t be awkward between them now and he had just made things worse. But he was took by surprise when Tommy spoke softly.

“You’ve dreamt of me, too?”

“What? You have...dreamt of me?” Adam really didn’t want to get his hopes up just to get crushed the next minute, but he couldn’t help his heart to start to expand.

“Of course. I didn’t think you, liked me, like that. What with the guys you have over and all.” Tommy looked down to his lap, and Adam forced him to look into his eyes by directing his face towards him.

“I only ever fuck those guys because of you. You leave me hard most nights when I get off stage, and sometimes I just need that release. If I had known that I could have had you, I would never have picked those guys up.”

Tommy’s eyes brightened and he beamed. He reached into Adam’s jacket and came up with the napkin that Ronan had handed him. He promptly tore it up and threw it into the trash.

“You won’t be needing this then.”

Adam shook his head and laughed, picking Tommy up in his arms to finish what they had started. He would make sure that no one would cockblock _them ._ Even if he did have to throw them off the bus.

 


End file.
